La Gran Aventura
by Annie Granger L
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo sería entrar a hogwarts proveniendo de una famifia muggle? Una chica entrará a Hogwarts el mismo año que Harry Poter sin saber nada sobre el mundo mágico. Descubre Hogwarts desde un punto de vista diferente. Esta historia está escrita a petición de un Anónimo, espero que le guste.


**1. Alfred**

Estaba en mi habitación cuando oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Solté el libro que estaba leyendo y salí corriendo de mi habitación. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Cuando miré al exterior vi a un hombre adulto. Era alto y fornido pero lo sorprendente es que vestía un traje púrpura con purpurina. El hombre no me estaba prestando atención, estaba escribiendo en un pergamino mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Pensé que era uno de esos vendedores que se visten de colores llamativos para atraer tu atención. Observé atentamente al señor que aún no había reparado en mí. Tenía una expresión de concentración y aún estaba escribiendo en el pergamino Noté un picor en mi nariz que intenté frenar pero estornudé inevitablemente.

- ¡Ah! -Exclamó dando un salto-. Me ha asustado jovencita.

Yo continué observando al señor. ¡Que comportamiento más extraño para un vendedor! El hombre se recolocó nerviosamente un sombrero verde en el cual yo no había reparado antes. Cuando su sombrero ya estuvo perfectamente colocado me miró. No, no me miró. Me observó atentamente, como si me estuviese estudiando. No me molestó ya que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se creó un silencio en el que nos estudiamos el uno al otro atentamente. Finalmente él rompió el silencio.

- Bien. ¿Está tu madre jovencita? -inquirió el hombre-.

Corrí hacia el interior de la casa buscándola, cuando la encontré la llevé hacia la puerta. Observé atentamente la expresión de sorpresa que se formó en su cara cuando vio al hombre de traje púrpura y sombrero verde. Tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Se me escapó una risa por lo que me tapé la boca con una mano tratando de sofocarla. El señor se quitó su gorro verde y me lanzó una mirada divertida.

Señora, ¿le importaría que pasase al interior de la casa? -Su forma de hablar me recordaba a una película antigua que había visto-. Su hija ha sido admitida en una importante escuela y yo estoy aquí para hablar de ello.

- No recuerdo haber presentado ninguna solicitud -dijo mi madre pensativa-.

Bueno, no es una escuela cualquiera, es Hogwarts -dijo el señor con una sonrisa-. No es necesario presentar solicitud. Discúlpeme mi nombre es Alfred, soy Orientador de Estudiantes de Familias Muggles. Mi trabajo es orientar a los niños magos de familias muggles para que su inicio en el colegio sea lo mejor posible.

Mi madre hizo pasar al extraño señor, Alfred, y ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Mantuvieron una larga conversación en la continuamente aparecieron palabras como: magia, animales fantásticos, clases, profesores, un castillo y ¡Hogwarts! Yo estuve presente durante toda la conversación y no sabría decir quién estaba más asombrada si mi madre o yo. Alfred describía un mundo totalmente asombroso, pero lo más impresionante es que hubiese estado ahí siempre sin que lo supiésemos. Creo que en algún momento de la conversación mi madre empezó a pensar que Alfred estaba loco y él se dio cuenta. Por eso Alfred se giró hacia mí para hacerme una extraña pregunta:

- Niña, ¿has hecho alguna vez algo extraordinario? -preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, casi como si ya supiese la respuesta-. ¿Suceden cosas extrañas a tu alrededor?

- Yo... Eh... Bueno... No, al menos no normalmente -dije sacudiendo la cabeza-.

- ¡Ah! ¡Si pasasen normalmente no serían extraordinarias! ¿Alguna vez has estado enfadada o asustada y de repente algo sorprendente ha ocurrido?

El hombre se levantó y se agachó junto a mí como si pudiese encontrar la respuesta en mis ojos. El señor parecía estar radiante de alegría y emoción, también estaba un poco nervioso. Parecía un niño pequeño abriendo sus regalos el día de su cumpleaños. Además sus ojos echaban chispas, literalmente. No quise decepcionar al emocionado hombre así que traté de recordar. Arrugué mi frente en un gesto de concentración e intenté recordar.

- Una vez mi primo me llamó pequeñaja -dije yo-. De repente se levantó mucho viento y mi primo terminó en un árbol.

- ¡Maravilloso! -Exclamó el hombre exultante-. Definitivamente eres una maga. ¡Enhorabuena! Mañana las acompañaré al Callejón Diagón para realizar sus compras ¡Será muy divertido!

Dicho esto el señor, Alfred, salió de la casa cantando mientras agitaba su varita de mago. Inesperadamente empezaron a caer flores violetas del techo. Cuando llegó a la otra acera se despidió con la mano y después despareció. Tras un instante de sorpresa mi madre y yo empezamos a reír. Nos reímos durante mucho rato y finalmente recogimos las flores del suelo. Esa noche dormí abrazada a una carta hecha de pergamino.


End file.
